


Just A Crush

by montecarlos



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Angst, Camping, Festivals, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not going to be a problem is it?” Mitch says, the smirk clinging to his lips as he surveys Stoffel and Pierre carefully. “It’s just that Alex really wanted to share the tent with me-”</p><p>“Of course not, I can see why you want to share with Alex,” Stoffel says quickly, worrying his lip as he glances down at the smaller tent. “You don’t mind, right, Pierre?” He says, his eyes locking on the younger man who shakes his head quickly. </p><p> </p><p>The boys decide to go camping at a festival. Stoffel was not anticipating that he'd have to share a tent with his lovesick friend, Pierre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnojamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojamie/gifts), [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> Okay, this fic is for Jamie, who has kept me smiling and asked for some Stoffel/Pierre. It's also for Dams, who also requested this. The boys are about eighteen/nineteen in this. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“It’s not going to be a problem is it?” Mitch says, the smirk clinging to his lips as he surveys Stoffel and Pierre carefully. “It’s just that Alex really wanted to share the tent with me-”   
  
“Of course not, I can see why you want to share with Alex,” Stoffel says quickly, worrying his lip as he glances down at the smaller tent. “You don’t mind, right, Pierre?” He says, his eyes locking on the younger man who shakes his head quickly.    
  
“Of course not, it’s only for a couple of nights,” Pierre says, shifting from foot to foot. He’s worrying his lip as he looks at Alex, his eyes lingering for a while longer than they should.    
  
Mitch grins widely as Alex pops up behind him, his hand ghosting over Mitch’s waist for a moment, his touch lingering over his skin and Stoffel resists the urge to roll his eyes at the pair of them - they keep pretending that nothing’s going on between them but it’s obvious for everyone to see apart from themselves. Stoffel wants nothing more than to bang their heads together, or at least wipe the look that Alex is throwing Mitch away. Pierre looks uncomfortable at the pair together, averting his eyes for a moment.    
  
“C’mon then,” Pierre says, cutting through the silence as Alex jolts slightly, his hand moving away from Mitch’s waist. “Let’s put our bags away,” Stoffel takes a deep breath and follows Pierre into the tent, pausing for a moment as he takes in how small the tent is inside. He watches Pierre slowly unwind his sleeping bag carefully and smooth out the corners. Pierre catches him glancing and raises an eyebrow.    
  
“What? I want to fall into bed tonight without having to worry about having to get my sleeping bag out drunk,” Pierre says as he fluffs up his camping pillow.    
  
Stoffel says nothing as he slowly unrolls his own sleeping bag and pushes it next to Pierre’s. He feels Pierre’s dark green eyes on him but he busies himself with his bag, grabbing the bottle of water from it and taking a pull.    
  
“Do you think they did this on purpose?” Pierre says quietly.   
  
“You know what Alex and Mitch are like,” Stoffel says, screwing the lid back on his bottle. “I think they wanted some alone time, you know for Alex to get his tongue down Mitch’s throat,”   
  
“They’re so oblivious aren’t they?” Pierre cuts in, shaking his head.    
  
“Lovebirds!” Mitch’s voice calls out, cutting through them. “C’mon, you two, stop snogging, I want to go and see Pendulum,”    
  
Stoffel feels his cheeks redden as he quickly stumbles out of the tent, followed by Pierre who has an equally red face. Mitch glances between the pair with a wide smile clinging to his lips. “Everything okay?”   
  
“You ready to go?” Alex cuts in, glancing between the pair with reddened cheeks before his eyes lock on Mitch. “You alright, Mitchy?”   
  
Mitch glances at his best friend, grinning widely. “Never better, ace,” as he grabs hold of Alex’s hand and begins tugging him away from the camping area.    
  
Stoffel chances a glance at Pierre, blush still stroking over his cheeks. “I still we better go, make sure that Alex doesn’t take Mitch’s virginity in full view of all these people-”   
  
“You really think they would?” Pierre asks, smile spreading across his face.    
  
“It’s Mitch we’re talking about,” Stoffel says, overhearing Mitch pleading with Alex to sit on his shoulders during the Pendulum set. “He’ll do anything,”   
  
Pierre rolls his eyes and follows the Belgian, trailing their two oblivious friends.    
  


* * *

  
  
Pierre soon regrets allowing Mitch to press the alcoholic drinks into his hand as they all stumble back to their tents. The music was great - they had ended up in the thick of the crowd as the bass rippled over their chests. Pierre finds his hand clasped within Stoffel’s as the Belgian tugs him through the crowd on the way to the campsite. Alex is slightly ahead of them, Mitch thrown over his shoulder, the Kiwi slightly snoozing against his shoulder, the glow in the dark paint still clinging to his cheekbones. Pierre smiles as Stoffel doesn’t let go of his hand, it feels nice and comforting, Stoffel’s thumb stroking over his wrist as they walk. He tries not to think too much of it, he’s never really seen Stoffel in that way before, he’d been blinded by his crush for Alex for so long before he realised that the tall Brit didn’t have eyes for anyone but Mitch.    
  
“You okay?” Stoffel asks softly, his thumb rubbing in circles.    
  
“I’m just tired,” Pierre says, feeling light-headed and trying not to look at Alex still cradling Mitch. They finally reach their tent and Pierre feels the relief flood through him as Stoffel unzips the tent, finally letting go of his hand. Pierre feels the absence of it and wants nothing more than to grab Stoffel’s hand back but he settles for watching the Belgian pull off his trainers and socks. He catches himself watching for a moment before he tugs off his own trainers. Pierre shivers slightly in the cool summer air as he pulls away his shirt and strips down to his boxers, sliding himself into his sleeping bag. Stoffel fiddles around for a while longer, Pierre spots the milky pale skin of his torso illuminated by the light of his phone and feels his mouth turn dry.    
  
“You okay?” Stoffel asks again as he slides into his own sleeping bag, his knees brush against Pierre’s. He bites his lip, forcing down the curl of heat that dances over his thighs.    
  
“I’m just sleepy,” Pierre repeats, staring at where Stoffel is in the darkness.    
  
“I know it’s tough for you,” Stoffel says softly.    
  
“What do you mean?” Pierre asks, eyebrow raised.    
  
“You and Alex,” Stoffel whispers. “You like him don’t you?”    
  
Pierre feels his cheeks turn scarlet. “It doesn’t matter,” He says, muttering into his pillow. “It doesn’t matter if I like him or not does it? He doesn’t see me, not when Mitch is around,”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Stoffel says quietly.   
  
“Why are you sorry?” Pierre says, feeling embarrassed. “It’s not your fault that they like each other, they’re made for each other. They’re supposed to be together,”   
  
“Pierre, don’t say things like that,” Stoffel says, finding Pierre’s hand in the darkness. “You’ll find the person that you’re supposed to be with,”   
  
“What if he’s supposed to be with someone else?” Pierre says softly, feeling tears prick up in the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m being a baby about this. I just...I’ve liked him since I was fourteen. He was never interested in anyone but his racing until...until Mitch I guess,” He pauses for a moment. “Alex told me he wants to lose his virginity to Mitch, I can’t compare with that,”   
  
“Pierre,” Stoffel says, moving closer to the younger teenager. His arms fold around him, pressing him close to his chest. Pierre feels a few tears leak out as he tries to compose himself before he thinks about Mitch cuddled up with Alex in the tent next to them and feels a sob break through.    
  
“Don’t cry, please-” Stoffel whispers, his voice low as he gently rubs Pierre’s back. “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you,”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Pierre sobs brokenly against Stoffel’s chest, trying to ignore how nice Stoffel’s hands feel tracing over his back. He feels Stoffel gently brush a kiss against his hair and looks up tentatively. Stoffel looks down at him, one of his hands moving to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen in Pierre’s eyes. “It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to let it out,”   
  
“You must think I’m such a loser,” Pierre whispers, trying to bury his face into Stoffel’s chest again, to hide himself from the Belgian.    
  
“Pierre,” Stoffel replies, his hand moving to cup the French teenager’s face. “I don’t think you’re a loser at all, you’re so strong,” He pauses for a moment. “I think you’re amazing,” He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol still warming his insides or if it’s the way Pierre is looking up at him but he slowly moves in, his breath ghosting over the younger man’s cheek. He meets Pierre’s eyes - as though to ask for permission - before he leans in and their lips fold against each other. Pierre feels his eyes widen as Stoffel’s lips fold over his own, his hand still gently cupping at his cheek, the other still grasped tightly around his back. Pierre always imagined that his first kiss would be with Alex, that Alex would gently fold their lips together but Stoffel is equally gentle. His lips are soft and slightly chapped as they ghost over Pierre’s. Pierre smiles into the kiss, feeling the warmth curl over him as he kisses back, his hand fisting into Stoffel’s sleeping bag.    
  
A familiar moan tears through the air next to them - clearly Mitch is having some fun with Alex - Stoffel pulls away, wide-eyed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that-”   
  
“You didn’t,” Pierre whispers, already missing Stoffel’s lips against his own. “Maybe you were right,”   
  
“What do you mean?” Stoffel asks, brow furrowed.    
  
“Maybe I was looking in the wrong place,” Pierre whispers, moving closer to Stoffel, smiling as the Belgian’s arms curl around him. “Maybe the person was there all along,”   
  
“Really?” Stoffel asks, a small smile curving over his lips.    
  
“Really,” Pierre repeats softly, closing the gap between them once more, intent on kissing the smile on Stoffel’s lips.    



End file.
